Semiconductor devices include a semiconductor element, a casing that houses the semiconductor element, and a terminal electrically connected to the semiconductor element. The semiconductor element is, for example, a transistor or a diode. The casing houses the semiconductor element that is provided on a substrate. The terminal is electrically connected to the semiconductor element within the housing, and extends outside the casing.
A hole is provided in an externally projecting part of the terminal provided outside of the casing. This hole is for connecting the externally projecting part to an external connection member (for example a bus bar) with a bolt and nut. The nut is embedded in the casing at a position aligned with the hole of the externally projecting part. In this way, the external connection member is connected to the externally projecting part by the bolt and nut (see for example, JP-A 2008-243970(kokai)).
However, when attaching the external connection member such as a bus bar or the like to the semiconductor device, it is difficult to align the external connection member and the nut on the casing side, so much labor is required to attach the external connection member.